


Кино

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Сегодня мы работать не будем! — возвестил Дракула, вваливаясь в комнату зятя.Джонатан, который нарезал по ней круги, недоуменно округлил глаза, не понимая, сон ли это. Он так и не придумал достойной отговорки на сегодня и поэтому уже ждал неминуемой ссылки в кабинет, к документам. Однако, как говорится — не тут-то было.— А что случилось? — несколько испуганно пролепетал он, косясь на вампира. По его человеческому скромному мнению, Дракула просто не мог не работать.
Kudos: 2





	Кино

Джонатан не любил работать. Но зато он любил всячески увиливать от неё, и за всё время, что жил в отеле «Трансильвания» научился делать это почти профессионально. Однако сегодня что-то явно пошло не так.  
Нет, Дракула, уже давно подозрительно посматривавший в его сторону, не догадался, что половины тех праздников, о которых говорил зять не существует не то что в Америке, а вообще в мире.  
Нет, у Джонатана не взыграла совесть (что, к сожалению, было бы лучшим исходом).  
Нет, просто Дракула вдруг решил сам проявить инициативу. И это пугало.  
— Сегодня мы работать не будем! — возвестил он, вваливаясь в комнату зятя.  
Джонатан, который нарезал по ней круги, недоуменно округлил глаза, не понимая, сон ли это. Он так и не придумал достойной отговорки на сегодня и поэтому уже ждал неминуемой ссылки в кабинет, к документам. Однако, как говорится — не тут-то было.  
— А что случилось? — несколько испуганно пролепетал он, косясь на вампира. По его человеческому скромному мнению, Дракула просто не мог не работать.  
— Да ничего, — пожал плечами граф. Он добрался до постели Джонатана и вальяжно развалился на ней, вытаскивая из недр своего плаща планшет. — Сегодня праздник, мы не можем его проигнорировать.  
— Правда? И какой? — Судя по виду Джонатана, он спешно вспоминал, что мог забыть. Забавно это выглядело, честно говоря.  
— Как какой? День российского кино! — Дракула поймал полный изумления взгляд и пояснил: — Ну, а что, я часто смотрю русские фильмы. Они такие… естественные, что ли. Да и вообще, хорошая страна — Россия. С тупящим правительством, но всё-таки хорошая. Хорошие люди. Хорошая природа.  
— Ты смотришь русские фильмы? — с трудом выдохнул Джонатан, не веря своим ушам.  
— Да. А что тут такого? Ты же смотришь немецкое порно. Давай, присаживайся!

***

— Ну что, какая отговорка на сегодня? — миролюбиво поинтересовался Дракула у своего зятя на следующую ночь.  
Джонатан был бледен. Видно, вчерашний просмотр русского кино не прошёл для него даром.  
— Да вот, работать пришёл, — пробормотал он, присаживаясь за стол. — Захотелось как-то сильно.  
Дракула проводил его ехидным взглядом и, дождавшись, пока парень усядется, тихо бросил, пододвигая к нему бумагу:  
— То-то же, Джонни. То-то же…


End file.
